Long Journey
by Infinite-World
Summary: A new adventure for team 7! Want to know Sasuke's past memories ver. HaganeSpirits? See it here!
1. Chapter 1

Long Journey 

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Created by: HaganeSpirits

Fyuhh! My second Fan Fiction about Naruto! At least you don't have to wait for long for the next chapter, cause I have sent four chapters for this story. But because of it, I must cut the story only 3-4 pages each chapter. Well, I'll spend my time to continue Hidden Scroll. Please review me!

Chapter I: A Miserable Mission?

One time in Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke brought about their mission level C. The mission is about to help the Hokage 5th to sent a letter to Mizukage in Kirigakure. Hatake Kakashi, as their teacher, accompanied them in the trip. Naruto started to complaint about the complicated of the mission when they will leave the Konohagakure.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why we get some simple mission like this? This is so boring. Could you just say to the Tsunade baa-chanto give this mission to the Lower-Genin?"

"Oh, shut up, Naruto. All you do every time is just complain, complain, and complain. Is that all you can do now?" Sakura seems not in a good mood this day.

"Well Naruto, why don't you just talk to Hokage by yourself? I'm too good want to accompany you, so don't cause me again about it. Why? Are you scared? I hope we still can get some good missions. Do you want to try it?"

"Of course! Wanna get some rumble!"

"Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean by 'rumble'?" Sasuke shrank his forehead and looked to Naruto who stood with a fist held up to the top and his left foot treads on a rock (it remembering me about ultraman ;). Kakashi just shook his head and sighed. More shocked at Sakura. She opened her mouth so huge and looked to Naruto with empty-eyes.

"Hey Sakura, are you all right?" Kakashi shook his hand in front of Sakura's face and made Sakura regained her conscious. Naruto asked the others to met Tsunade and talked to her. The actually, there's no one who want to accompanied him but, oh well; there's no other choice.

Naruto breaks down the door in _Hokage_'s room and made Tsunade so startled. Ton Ton, her little pig run straights to the under of Tsunade's hand. Tsunade stood up and yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto! Can you stop break down my door! I'm busy now, so don't cause me some trouble! What do you want!" yelled Tsunade to Naruto.

"Tsunade baa-chan! Can you change my mission right now? Give me some B level missions!" Naruto yelled back to Tsunade. Tsunade looked to Kakashi with annoying face and made Kakashi must disappear from Tsunade's view for a few moments.

"What are you waiting for! You have get an important mission and you still don't want to do the missions! What a creep! Don't you know your mission level is A!

"What! A simple mission like this! Uso ja ne!

"BAKA! STILL DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SAYING! ALL RIGHT! KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! THOUSAND OF SNAILS!" From the top, a thousand of snails fell in the top of Naruto and fell on Naruto with a huge voice. Kakashi and Sasuke just sighed looked to Naruto who struck down with thousand snails, and Sakura shrank her forehead. Tsunade felt better after gave some 'punishment' to Naruto and sat again to her sofa.

"Ouch… That's hurt. All right Tsunade baa-chan, but please tell me. Why you say it's a mission level A?"

"Well, it's a long story. A week ago, Mizukage from Kirigakure sent four shinobi to bring a secret letter to me. But only one shinobi who can reach Konohagakure with a full-wounds on his body. I can't help with his wounds, but I know one fact about it. This wound is because a forbidden jutsu. That's jutsu name is…Seanai Jashuu (hidden snake hand)." Tsunade stop her conversation, drinks a teacup and carried Ton Ton in her arms.

"Wait… If I'm not wrong, that is…"

"Orochimaru's jutsuI guess Kirigakure is in a big trouble. I afraid if I sent an adult shinobi, he will kill it as soon as possible. So I send all of you to do this mission. Its not only just sends the letter, but to watch closely about the situation in Kirigakure. Be careful and watch out for bad situation to survive your self. Ok, that's all. Please get out from my 'ROOM' and do the mission right now!" Tsunade stood up and kicked Naruto and the others to outside and then she rattled the door so hard. Naruto only can grumbled in front of Tsunade's room and asked Kakashi to do the mission as soon as possible.

So they stepped out from Hokage's building and went to the Konohagakure's gate. Near the gate, Jiraiya sat in the flat country and wrote something in a book at the same time. Naruto felt something not good about it, so he asked Jiraiya about it.

"Nee, Ero sennin, what are you doing here? Search some story material for your Icha Icha Paradis_e_?"

"Yo, Naruto! I was thinking to search some inspiration, but where I could get it… Sigh. But… I really want to go to Onsen (a bathing place with hot water)! I can't wait to see the girl's body when they take submerged!" Jiraiya's face was so red and it seem he enjoyed it so much. Naruto felt so nauseated about it and Sasuke felt sick when he imagined what Jiraiya's thought. Not like Kakashi, it seems he so excited about it and Sakura, she just got away from they cause she's not able to accepted it.

"Well… See you next time, Ero sennin. Why I must have a teacher like this! Naruto left Jiraiya in there.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke felt their breath catch in throats.

Suddenly, a blown of sands jumped at them so quickly and made all of them moved to back. The three sands siblings had appeared in front of them. Gaara, the youngest brother from Kazekage's family; examine Naruto closely with his blue-light eyes. Temari, his sister smiled to Sakura and Kakashi and waved her hands upon them. Kankurou, her brother gazes at Sasuke with contemptible view.

"Hey! What do you want here!" Naruto started to yelled to Gaara. Gaara saw Naruto with resentful eyes and answered Naruto's question.

"You contemptible-rotten creature, shut up your mouth or I will kill you as soon as possible. I don't have a business with you, so got out my way."

"Nani! Don't taunt me! What do you meant by 'contemptible-rotten creature, huh! You jerk-stupid human!" Naruto responded Gaara with some mockery words. Temari tried to stop Gaara, but Gaara acted first. He came near Naruto and made open his hand.

"Die. Sabakukyuu." Gaara made a fist at once.

Clump of sands appeared and fasten Naruto in a second. Naruto tried to release the sands, but he can't. His breath almost exhausted. Sasuke and Kakashi run for Naruto to helped him. Suddenly, thick auras appeared around Naruto. His eyes became red like bloods and his nails became so sharps. And then, the sands spread around because the auras and Naruto freed from it.

Naruto looked to Gaara with his red-blood eyes and started to attacks Gaara. Gaara too late to escaped and in a second, Naruto had been on Gaara's body; ready to slashed Gaara at once. Sakura screamed and shut her mouth with her hand. Sasuke and Kakashi stood stiffed looked to that. Kankurou astonished and impressed when he looked that there is someone who can make Gaara fell down. Temari squeezed his big-fan with trembles hand.

Suddenly, Jiraiya appeared in front of Naruto and withdraws Naruto from Gaara and made _IN _(seal).

"Ki, Hi, Uchi, Kin, Mizu! FIVE PARTS SEALL!" With his hand, Jiraiya sealed Naruto's Kyuubi seal. Naruto's eyes became blue again and his nails became normal again. Then he fainted and Jiraiya carried Naruto to Kakashi. Temari come near Gaara and tried to helps Gaara, but Gaara hit Temari's hand and stood up by himself.

"What a waste of time. Let's went." Gaara left Naruto and went overland to the north with Temari and Kankurou in his back.

Jiraiya wiped his face with his hand and then he opened Naruto' s clothes. In Naruto's stomach, it's appeared a seal; but not too clearly. Kakashi sighed when he looked at the seal. Sakura and Sasuke didn't understand the situation and asked Jiraiya.

"Ano, sennin-sama, what is this meant? What is this seal?"

"… Do you know about Yondaime, the fourth Hokage?"

"Yes, but what the relationship with this?" Sakura looked to Sasuke and Sasuke only shook his head; meant he didn't know anything.

"Actually… Yondaime is Naruto's father. Twelve years ago. A Kyuubiattacked Konohagakure. Yondaime tried to save this village by sealed the Kyuubiin his son's body. Unfortunately, Yondaime was died because sealed the Kyuubi. And Naruto lived with his body and… It was the place of the Kyuubi sealed. But… it seems the seal had broken out…"

Kakashi looked to Naruto who hasn't wake up yet. Sakura still can't believe it. Sasuke started to think again. He has just understood about Naruto's hidden power after he heard about the explanation.

Not long time past, Naruto regained his conscious and looked around; looking for Gaara and his siblings.

"Hey! Where's they! Run away, huh!" Naruto smiled to the others and made they all relieved. "Hey? Why ero sennin is here? What's the matter?"

"Naruto, can't you remembered what you have done before you went fainted?"

"Huh? What do you meant, Sasuke? I don't understood." Naruto looked to Sasuke with flustered face. Jiraiya hold Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head. Sasuke understood and sighed; and then he looked to Naruto.

"No… It's nothing. Anyway, we must hurry. It's almost 3 o'clock PM."

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! KAKASHI-SENSEI, SAKURA, SASUKE, C'MON! GOODBYE ERO SENNIN! JA NE!" Naruto directed to the outside of Konohagakure and called the other to follows him quickly.

Before Kakashi follows Naruto, Jiraiya asked him to talk for a moment.

"Kakashi, please take care Naruto. I hope that seal will hold out until he done the missions, but if it can't hold out… Please call me. I will saved him no matter what." Jiraiya gives Kakashi a wind-whistle and asked Kakashi to keep it. Kakashi sighed and then he nodded his head. In a second, Kakashi disappeared from Jiraiya's view. Jiraiya breathed and looked to the sky; hope that Naruto and the others will save…

End Chapter I…


	2. Chapter 2

Long Journey

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Created by: HaganeSpirits

Oh my God! I've got some bad trouble to keeping up this story; guess I don't have any break time. I hope I could take some break after send this chapter. Anyway, keep touch with it! I'm waiting for reviews! Thanks!

Chapter II: On The Way

Naruto and his team (with Kakashi, of course) started they mission to send a letter to Kirigakure. Because the sun will sets in the evening, Naruto's team must camp outside that day. When Kakashi found a short lands, Kakashi stopped all of them and made a base camp. Kakashi shared some tasks to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Sakura got some orders to pick up some fruits and gathered water in a river near the base camp. Sasuke got orders to catch some fishes and light the campfire. Naruto got order to build the tent and cooked some food from the ingredients from Sasuke and Sakura. What about Kakashi? He just relaxed and reads Icha Icha Paradise while the others are worked .

While Sakura picked up fruits in the tree, she heard sound of rustled in bushes. Sakura so scared, but she still tried to gather the fruit. Suddenly, a sharp things flied beside Sakura and embed at the tree. Sakura screamed at once.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE, HELP ME PLEASE!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi had heard Sakura's voice. Sasuke and Naruto ran at once and found Sakura, who hided in the tree; trembled because she was so scared.

"Sakura, come down! What's the matter!" Naruto called Sakura, but Sakura hadn't come down. Sasuke climbed up and asked Sakura to go down. Sakura still trembled cause scared. At last Sasuke carried Sakura in his back and jumped off. Kakashi went near Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura. What's going on? Are you all right?" asked Kakashi.

"Some… Something is come near me… A sharp thing flied to hurts me; I don't know who did it to me… Please bring me out of here… It's… Scared…" Sakura was still scared and she breathed so fast.

Kakashi put a long-jacket and carry her to the base camp. He puts Sakura near the campfire and let she got some warmed. Sasuke and Naruto looked to each others and sit beside Sakura. Sakura's breath got slower and she started to calmed.

"Get better, Sakura?"

"… Yes. Thanks, I feel better." Sakura revised his jacket and smiled to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke responded her by smiled too. Kakashi, who stood up in the back of camp started to smile when he looked to them. Suddenly, Kakashi felt something not good near him, but then it disappeared so quickly. It must be a spy-shinobi, Kakashi thought.

"All right, all right. Back to your tents and sleep now! It's too late. We must saved our energies for tomorrow." Kakashi took of them to the tents and slept too…

The next day, Kakashi disappeared from the tents. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura searched for him, but there's no clue about him.

"Dammit! Where is he! Hey, did you found it Sakura!" Naruto searched from the tree, while Sakura searched from the shore.

"No! He's not here! Sasuke, what about you?"

"Not here too. Try to search the other places." Sasuke gave the orders to Naruto and Sakura; who disappeared at once after received the orders. Sasuke disappeared too and appeared near the river. Not long, he heard strange sounds. He sharpened his ears and tried to hear closely. Sounds like impacted from weapons and… it's Kakashi!

Sasuke called the Sakura and Naruto by whistled. Naruto and Sakura appeared in a second. Sasuke asked them to keeps quietly and then he told them about that sounds.

"Sakura, have you heard something around here? Is this sounds too far?"

"Not too far. It seems the sounds from the place in the north of us, 500 meters I guess." Sakura told Sasuke and Naruto to searched the sounds from the tree, because she thought, it's dangerous to searched from shore. At once, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke climbed the trees and jumped over tree to tree. Not long ago, Naruto saw something.

"Stop! Wait a minute… It's Kakashi-sensei! It seems he still fight with someone…" Naruto looked closely and Sasuke stands in the tree. Naruto gives a signal to Sasuke and Sakura and then he jumped over the tree and he reached the place.

"Kakashi-sensei! We come to help you!"

"Naruto! Look out!" Dozen of kunai flied beside Naruto. Naruto jumped over the kunai and landed beside Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! Your arm!"

"It's all right! Don't let your guard down! They still here!" Sasuke and Sakura appeared beside Kakashi and took out their shuriken and kunai. Kakashi nodded and give command to them.

Suddenly, the enemies appeared and started to attack them. Naruto made an INand used his ninjutsu.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Fifty clones of Naruto appeared beside Naruto and attacked the enemies. Sasuke jumped over to a tree and used his jutsu too.

"Fire element! HOUSENKA! The fires flied to the enemies. The enemies used water element, but they can't stop the rapids of the shuriken inside the fires. Two enemies fell down at once. Sakura use henge no jutsu and bushin no jutsuto chased the enemies around Kakashi and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you all right!"

"Huh, don't disparage me. I still can fight… ALL RIGHT! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Clones of Kakashi appeared in front of enemies. The enemies can't hold out the attack, so they retreated at once.

"Be careful! You, Hatake Kakashi the shinobi 1000-jutsu-copied, you will get my revenge! HAHAHAHAHA!" After the enemies disappeared, Sasuke and Sakura went down to help Kakashi. Kakashi was full of wounds in his body. Naruto and Sasuke carried Kakashi much efforts to the base camp. Sakura ran to the river and gathered some water and herbs. Naruto helped Kakashi to treats the wounds. Sakura back to the base camp with some herbs and waters. Sasuke helped Naruto to compress the wounds.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"Who is that bad guys? Why didn't you tell us about it?" Kakashi looked to his subordinates and smiled. Sasuke startled when he saw Kakashi smiled. He never thought that Kakashi could smile to them.

"Well, that was the shinobi who want to take this letter. As Hokage says, the risk of this mission was so high. That's why she asked me to accompany you, because I was a former Anbu. I was told by Hokage to not involve you with the enmity." He looked so mad to Naruto and the others, but then he smiled again. "But that was a relieve. Thanks guy."

Naruto laughed to Kakashi so hard. Sasuke so relieves the mission not failed and he fell to seated position. Sakura; who grip the compress-fabrics, cried a little. Kakashi asked them to rested for a while and saved the energies for later. After Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke got out from the tent, Kakashi sighed and looked to the back.

"You in there, aren't you? Get out now."

Suddenly, a thick smoke appeared behind Kakashi. A man appeared from the smoke; his various parts of the hair like _kappa _(if I want to say, it's more likely Bruce Lee ;), the under eyelash were long, use a green-tight-clothes, tight pants with a same colors, and said…

"DYNAMIC ENTRY! Yo, my rival Kakashi! How are you today! Huahahahaha…"

"Could you stop you're habits like appeared with 'very bad taste' like that, Gai?" Kakashi looked to Maito Gai with bored viewed and sighed a lot.

"Hey! It's not that bad taste like you say, my rival! Anyway! Why you have so many wounds on you body? Have you gets some bad struggles?" Gai looked to Kakashi's body and took out some medicine. "Here, use it. You'll feel better after you used it."

"… Wait a minute. You not put any drugs medicine, huh? I still remembered, when we have a mission you deliberate me and puts some drugs medicine in my beverages; and you take all of my missions and my appreciations! What a creep! Forget it, I don't want to drink it. Drink it by yourself." Kakashi gave back the medicine to Gai and back to sleep.

"It's more better if I sleep by myself." said Kakashi slowly.

Gai laughed so hard and started to tempt Kakashi. Kakashi screamed so loud and made Sakura and Sasuke realized; something's not right in their teacher's tent… Sakura ran to Kakashi's camp and opened the tent. Sakura and Sasuke surprised when they found Gai were beside Kakashi and tried to opened Kakashi clothes and Kakashi's pose is more likely doing something 'bad' with Gai (please description it by yourself for avoid something not good, thank you ).

Sakura screamed at once after she looked it and fainted at last. Sasuke looked to it with red face and so shied. He slapped his head with hand and shake his hand; while he said, "Kakashi-sensei, so you and Gai-sensei are…"

"HEY! DON'T MISUNDERSTAND IT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU THOUGHT! STOP FOOLING AROUND!" (I wonder how Kakashi and Gai can say that, in a same time, in same WORDS too! OH MY GOD!). Naruto heard Kakashi and Gai voice and went to the tent too. When he looked to it, he just slanted his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, what are you doing? Kakashi-sensei, you must rest now! Gai-sensei, please get out from this tent. Kakashi-sensei, sleep-sleep-sleep!" Naruto took out Gai and shut the tent. Sasuke; who still have red face, asked Naruto about it.

"Naruto, didn't you have any strange thought about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Is there something wrong with him?"

Sasuke started to though; maybe Naruto never have any negative thought or he really stupid? Waste time, Sasuke stopped his thinking time and carried Sakura; who fainted because 'that' to the tent. He was surprised when he found Ten Ten in the tent.

"Hello. How are you today?"

"Err… fine. Why are you here?" Sasuke took Sakura and covered she with a blanket.

"Oh, to guide you to Kirigakure. You're so kind. Is she your girlfriend?" Ten ten revised the blanket and sat beside Sakura; who still slept and had been sounded.

"What do you meant by guide us?" Ten Ten smiled to him and answered it.

"Ask Gai-sensei. He will tell you anything about it."

End Chapter II…


	3. Chapter 3

Long Journey

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Created by : HaganeSpirits

I need some editor! Well, you know, I'm not a native speaker and I could not used English Language as well as all of you, sigh… Does anyone want to become my editor? If there's someone would like to help me, please tell me! Thank you!

Chapter III: Strange Condition

Sasuke startled when he heard what Ten Ten said. After he said 'thanks' to Ten Ten and asked to take care of Sakura, he got out from the tent; searched for Gai. Someone greets him when he got out.

"Hey, long time not see you. Uchiha Sasuke." Someone jumped over and landed in front of Sasuke.One of them has a pair of white eyes, used a konoha protector-forehead in his forehead, use a cream colored-sweater, and a long hair with a hair bound. The other has some characteristics like Gai; it's really like son and father.

"Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee. So, you come here with Ten Ten and your teacher?"

"Actually, no. Gai-sensei vanished from us after he said that we must accompany you to Kirigakure. So we think to search for you first. Have you seen Gai-sensei around here?"

"Yeah, but he disappear now. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you something, your teacher…" Sasuke stop his words, he started to think; is it good to tell them about what Kakashi and Gai did in that tent before? Not good, he guessed. So he shook his head and continued his words. "No, it's nothing."

Neji and Lee only can looked at Sasuke with flustered view. Then Neji and Lee made a decision to disperse for searched Gai. Neji and Lee disappeared at once; leaved Sasuke in there. Suddenly, Naruto called him from Kakashi's tent.

"OIII! Sasuke, come here! I need some help!" Sasuke stepped in to the tent and looked at Naruto when he was shook Kakashi. It seems Kakashi was fainted, well we don't know how it supposed to be.

"What's going on? Why you shaking Kakashi-sensei?"

"He unconscious! What we must to do, WHAT WE MUST TO DO!"

"Stop panicking, Naruto. … Hell. Let me take a look." Sasuke asked Naruto to holdKakashi-sensei while he examined Kakashi. His body was so cold and stiffed. When he put his hand to Kakashi's forehead, suddenly…

"BAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi open his eyes and acted like a vampire.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! GOOOSSHHHH!" Sasuke and Naruto was surprised and jumped at once.

"Huahahahaha! You got tricked! Huahahahaha!" Kakashi laughed so hard and make Sasuke and Naruto regained their conscious. Of course Naruto and Sasuke was so mad.

"STOP JOKING! Leave him, Naruto, we still have a mission to do." Sasuke pulled Naruto and leaves Kakashi who still laughed. "Hey, wait me!"

At last Kakashi said 'sorry' to Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura has waked up and Gai was founded near the river. So, Naruto's team and Lee's team continued their trips to Kirigakure. (Oh yeah, I forgot something. Naruto want to say some opinion for Kakashi: "We waste time for this joke! Dammit! Hell bless you, Kakashi-sensei!"). At the night, they reached a town near the borders of _Hi_ (Fire) Country.

After they gone inside the town, Naruto and Sasuke takes a rest in ramen stall. Of course, all Naruto did is ate, ate, and ate ramen, while Sasuke just drinks a teacup and Sakura ate some takoyaki (balls of fried octopus with sauce) with Ten Ten and Rock Lee. Neji just drinks mineral water. What about Kakashi and Gai? Well, as usually Kakashi read Icha Icha Paradise and drinks otoso(sweet sake), while Gai slept in the roof ;. After they felt so full with the food, they started to search for an inn. Naruto finds a good inn not to far from the town gate, so they decision to stay one night in there.

Kakashi must wills to got one room with Gai (Please, I hope there's nothing will happen with them. it's gotta be dangerous ;). Naruto and Lee in one room, while Sasuke and Neji in one room too. Sakura and Ten Ten got them in the same room. Let's find what they did in their room.

Room number 40, Hatake Kakashi and Gai Maito. It seems it was the worse pair room in this story ;. As like before, Gai tried to tempt Kakashi again and the resulted, the inn full of shout from Kakashi. Want to know what going on?

"Kakashi, wanna get some treatment? Hehehe…"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M TIRED TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR JOKES, SO GO AWAY! HUSH-HUSH!"

"HEY, MY RIVAL! YOU'RE GOING TO GET MUCH BAD DREAMS! EAT THIS!"

"WUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Got the meant? To the next room;.

Room number 33, Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. Well, it's much better if you compared it with Kakashi-Gai's room. Naruto and Lee played igo (Japanese chess) and they caused noisy disturbances in they room because it. They noisy because Naruto who can't play _igo;_ always place the igostone in wrong place, make Lee lost his temper.

"Hey, wait! That's wrong place. You should put the white stone there." Said Lee.

"What's wrong with? I just put it, so what?" asked Naruto.

"But that is the rules. You should follow the rules."

"Oh, whatever. Eat this!" Naruto put white stone in the place of black stone.

"Hey, that's cheated!"

"What cheated!" yelled Naruto to Lee.

It won't stop until the morning. Next room!

Room number 34, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. Of course they were so miseries because the sounds from Naruto-Lee's room and Kakashi-Gai's room, so they decided to go slept first. But I don't think they can sleep well because those noisy ;. The last room!

Room number 67, Haruno Sakura and Ten Ten. Surely the most normally room in that inn (except the rooms of the villain). What are they doing?

"Hey, like to looked around the town tomorrow?"

"Sure. It seems good to relax for a while. I like to shops a little. Would you mind to go?"

"Of course no. bla-bla-bla…"

That's it. So after all of those things, they went to slept. The next day, Naruto and the others had some breakfast, but Kakashi disappeared again from his room. Gai said that he didn't saw where is he. Naruto and Lee ate some ramen (again?), Sakura ate some taiyaki (a sweet-Japanese cake that have a shape like a fish and have substance red beans) with Ten Ten, Sasuke ate udon (a bowl of white-thick noodles with broth of soup), Neji ate yosenabe (all of seafood, chicken, mushroom, tofu, and vegetables and soaked with broth of soup), and Gai? Just drinks sake ;.

After got full their stomach (excepted Gai), they dispersed to the town. Naruto back to the ramen stall and ate more ramen, ramen, and ramen. Sasuke, Lee, and Neji gone to looked around the town. Gai searched for Kakashi. While Naruto was eaten, a voice emerged from beside.

"One ramen Ichiraku, please!" Naruto realized something. That voice, it must be…

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Iruka viewed Naruto and smiled. Naruto responded it by smiled too.

"Like you see, I come to eat some ramen. What's the matters with it?"

"Oh, not at all."

"… Naruto, I want to ask you something. Do you grateful because your leader in Team 7 was Kakashi, not me?" Naruto looked at Iruka and then he grimed at him.

"Actually, at first I want you to become my leader at Team 7. But I started realize it. Maybe if you become my leader, I would have never have felt the exercises from Kakashi. He was great. But… I like you two."

Iruka startled when he heard about it and looked down. But then he smiled again to Naruto,

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Ah, nothing. Do some mission?" Iruka asked Naruto while he ate the ramen. Naruto's mouth was full of ramen, so he just nodded. Iruka laughed when he looked at Naruto. After he finished with the ramen, he put the money; leaved the ramen stall and said to Naruto.

"Good luck, Naruto."

"Yeah. You too, Iruka-sensei." After Iruka gone, Naruto ate his ramen and got out from the ramen stall. He heard someone yelled so loud from the west. When he looked at it, he was so surprised. Gai pulled Kakashi who hold a little boy in his right hand. Gai called Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Look what I found!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Where were you going last night! I tough you were run away! … Hey, wait a minute. Who is this kid?" Naruto looked to the boy, but he hides so quickly.

"Hey, don't startle at me. I'll not eat you. So, Kakashi-sensei, who is this kid?"

"Err… How supposed I tell you? Hmm…"

"I think it was his saving kid. Hmm, when did you that?" Gai started to tempt Kakashi again and madeKakashi lost his patient.

"HOW MUCH TIME I MUST TOLD YOU! HE IS NOT MY SON!" So who is this kid?

End Chapter III…


	4. Chapter 4

Long Journey

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Created by: HaganeSpirits

How about it? I still didn't found anyone from my friend who liked to become my editor. Hope I will get it soon. The story will change so fast; so look after it always! Keep a hard work! Thanks!

Chapter IV: Brother's Revenge

Naruto so shocked when he saw Kakashi held a little boy with him. Not long ago, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Ten Ten and Neji came too. Sakura, as same as Naruto; was so startled when she looked at Kakashi who tempted by Gai and brought a little boy (again, again…). The others started to think again.

Sasuke thought, was that little boy really Kakashi's son? So with whom he related? It can't be… IS THAT GAI! IEEE! Lee and Neji made a knot; maybe Kakashi had a son from someone. What about Ten Ten? She didn't cared about it. That little boy came in front of them and said, "Could you stop thinks where I come from? I don't like it."

Naruto was so fed up because he never got any reprimands from a little boy like that, so he answered it by pinched that boy. That kid jumped to the back and suddenly, his right eye become red and he made an IN.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" More than thousand clones appeared and all of them ready to attacked. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked when they looked that boy's eye.

"Sha… Sharingan! That's impossible!"

"Wait a minute. Kouka, stop that. Your father won't be happy if he knows you used your Sharingan for something like this." Kouka's right eye becomes black again and all the clones vanished at once. Kakashi caressed Kouka's head and smiled; made Kouka was so shied. Then Sasuke came near Kakashi and asked about Kouka.

"Who is this kid?"

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke. Let me introduce him to you. Kouka, don't worry. He is not like Naruto." When he heard it, Naruto clenched his fist because feds up. Kakashi pushed Kouka to the front of Sasuke. "His name is Kakuto Kouka."

"Wait a minute. His family's name is not Uchiha, why he has Sharingan?"

"The exactly, he is a half-breed Uchiha clan. His father was my friend from Inuzuka clan and his mother was the part of the branch families of Uchiha clan. I forgot to tell you, Tsunade asked me to picked him in our ways to Kirigakure and send him to the ruins of Uchiha Clan Village. We must go as soon as possible. Let's go." Kakashi picked his bag and lead Naruto and the others to got out from that town.

Kakashi and his subordinates continued their ways to the east of Hi Country. When they arrived at the ruins of Uchiha Clan Village (because it's not to far from the city before), Kouka disappeared at once. A Kakashi just lifted up his shoulder when the others asked where is Kouka, so they decided to search him. Not long ago, they heard Kouka's voice.

"WUAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHH! Let me go!" Sasuke and Naruto ran to the voice was from. In front of them, Uchiha Itachi stood up with Hoshigaki Kisame who clutched Kouka with his left hand.

Itachi looked to Sasuke immediately and the he moved his viewed to Naruto. Naruto stood up near Sasuke, breathed so fast because he felt a great killer auras from Itachi and stiffed in there. Sasuke trembled and Ten Ten saw to Itachi and Kisame with violent viewed. Rock Lee dumbfounded and Neji suddenly possessed with his Byakugan, looked cautious to Itachi and Kisame.

"Hoo… Byakugan, huh? Such a junk ability from Hyuuga clan. What can you do with your bloodline limit? Just looked at enemies inner coils chakra? Or tell the enemies about they feels, thinks, by reading their physical and outer gestures? Just a trash."

"What? You think, you could break the advanced bloodline limit of Hyuuga clan?"

"Can't you see it? I wiped out the entire Uchiha clan and just left one survivor." Itachi stop spoke and glanced sidewise to Sasuke, who startled at once.

"Who's known if we not try it?" Neji prepared and made a stance from Hyuuga clan's. Itachi possessed with Sharingan and stood up in front of Neji. Kakashi and Gai tried to stop Neji.

"Neji! I told you to stop it now! You can't beat him!"

But it's too late. Neji ran and started to attack Itachi with the special Taijutsu from Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Style Taijutsu. Neji opened his chakra holes and released his chakra to his hand and attacked the Itachi's inner coils system. Itachi evaded Neji's attacked and he jumped off to the back.

Itachi used Sharingan's ultimate ability, Man'gekyou Sharingan. Suddenly Neji can't saw anything and front of him, gushed forth a memories, his dad died when he tried to protected the main family of Hyuuga clan and Hinata's face appeared at once. Neji fell to a river and suddenly, Itachi appeared in front of him. Neji fastened in a big cross and Itachi's clones slashed him for 42 hours. Neji fainted and fell to the ground.

Gai ran to Neji and held Neji in there. Sasuke broke through the bushes and stood up in front of Itachi. The Sharingan emerged in his eyes and he looked to his brother carefully.

"Well, my little brother… Sharingan, huh? One of the most precious advanced bloodline from Konohagakure. So you can control it too? Not too impressive, I thought. I like to see how much you have grown. Let see, how about, THIS!"

Itachi used his Man'gekyou Sharingan again to Sasuke and around Sasuke, there's nothing, only pitched darkness. Sasuke fell to a cliff not end. Itachi stood in front of him, looked with blank eyes. The cliff vanished and Sasuke saw all of his memories, when his dad, mom, friends and… someone he loved died in Itachi's hand. He saw it once more. His dad lied in the ground, not move anymore. Itachi held his mom and someone he loved, and exploded the body; only left the blood spots in all places.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed loudly, and made the others startled. Sasuke fell to the ground and his eyes was blank. Not long, bloods spouted from Sasuke's body. Sakura cried so hard and Ten Ten held Sakura. Itachi stop used his Man'gekyou Sharingan and tried to stabilize his breaths.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and tighten Sasuke. Lee and Ten Ten tried to attack Itachi; who still breaths not normally. But Kisame blown Ten Ten and Lee and they got some injuries. Gai tried to protect his subordinates, but it's too late. Ten Ten was thrown to the tree and fell off. Lee felt hurtled and he couldn't move.

Naruto ran to in front of Kisame and used his Nintaijutsu (the combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu).

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! LET'S GO! UZUMAKI NARUTO NISEN RENDAN! Two thousand of clones appeared and attacked Kisame from all directions. Kouka escaped to Kakashi's place. Naruto jumped off and kicked Kisame. The other clones attacked from the bottom, made Kisame thrown to upper. Naruto jumped again and prepared to kick Kisame, but suddenly Kisame change into a branch.

"WHAT! Kisame appeared behind him and stroke him to the ground. Naruto tried to stand up, but Kisame stepped his foot in Naruto's body. Naruto screamed and tried to release his body, but he can't.

Suddenly, thick auras appeared again in Naruto's body, and the Kyuubi controlled his body. Naruto attacked Kisame and made Kisame fell to the ground. Naruto looked to Itachi and gave a shameful viewed. Itachi tried to use his Man'gekyou Sharingan. The sky became dark again. In a short time Naruto looked to his memories, but then it disappeared so fast. Itachi was so shocked. How… Could it be possible! Itachi tried to move, but Naruto slashed him continually.

Kakashi toke out the wind-whistle that Jiraiya gave to him and make a long whistle with it. Suddenly, Jiraiya appeared and held Naruto. He made an INwith his fingers

"I've told you not to let that monster get out again! _GOGOUFUUIN_!" Jiraiya sealed the Kyuubi seal and suddenly, Naruto fell down. Kisame with much effort; walked to Itachi and helped him to stand up. Gai and Kakashi carried their subordinates to a save place. Kisame and Itachi disappeared in front of them. Jiraiya picked Naruto to Kakashi and dropped him to the ground.

"Oh man, I can't believe this. Akatsuki were here too. In two days, the Kyuubi seal broke again. And now, the others got hard wounded. I don't know how to contend it all time. Sigh…" Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai took care of their subordinates, except Sakura.

Sakura still cried beside Sasuke while she treated him. Gai used a special ointment to Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten. It seemed that Ten Ten's sacrum broken down and Lee's ulna broken too. Neji's inner body systems got great damages and he still fainted. Sasuke's body full of injuries and much blood sprayed from his body. Naruto only fainted because the Kyuubi and his chakra at the limit.

Jiraiya made a decided to accompany they way to Kirigakure (his excuse is for stop the Kyuubi too). Because it's impossible to continue the journey with so many subordinates wounded, so they got back to Kuroi (black) Village, the hometown of Kouka. Of course Kouka had finished his mission and joined too with the others.

It's almost midnight. After they arrived in Kouka's hometown, Kouka leaved Kakashi and the others and went back to his house. Kakashi, Sakura, and Gai brought Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Naruto and Sasuke to the clinic near the gate. Jiraiya just left them and went to the telephone box. He called Tsunade.

"Moshi-moshi. Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya! It's surprised me. How nice you calling me in MIDNIGHT LIKE THIS! HOW COULD YOU CALL ME WHEN I WAS SLEPT! SO RESENTFUL!" Tsunade yelled from the other side and made Jiraiya must close his ears with hands.

"Ouch! I'm sorry to make you mad, but this is a serious situation!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, the situation becomes so worst. I can't handle it by myself. Uchiha Itachi and his subordinates came and made all comrades, well except the jounin, were wounded. I need you to handle the wounded. Could you come to Kuroi Village tomorrow?"

"Huh? … All right, all right. I will come tomorrow, but don't rely too much. Ok, goodbye!" Jiraiya closed the phone and leaved the telephone box. Tsunade closed the phone too and wheezed.

Tsunade stepped to her room's balcony, looked to the white moon. Her little pig, Ton Ton crawled came near Tsunade and lied down in her foot. Tsunade got back to his bed and hag her little pig. While she walked, she started to think something. What's Itachi relationship with Kirigakure? Tsunade felt something not right about it, so she summoned Shizune, her right-hand subordinates.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama? It's so rare you call me in midnight like this." Ton Ton moved from Tsunade's foot and walked to Shizune's place. Tsunade turned over and sat in a sofa. Her face looks have much problem.

"Do you need some tea?"

"…Oh, no. I just want ask you something. Must I go to Kuroi Village?" Tsunade looks grumbled angrily and made Shizune felt something not good. Shizune asked what's wrong with her. After Tsunade told Shizune all the problems, Shizune smiled to Tsunade and gave Tsunade her little pig.

"Why don't you think it by yourself, Tsunade-sama? If I give you a decision, maybe you will blame it to yourself. Excuse me, Tsunade-sama and… Nice dream!" Shizune leaved Tsunade's room, left Tsunade and Ton Ton in the room. Tsunade only wheezed and lie down in her bed. After much thought all time, she went slept….

End Chapter IV…


End file.
